(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panty-type undergarment for lifting and separating the cheeks of a wearer's buttocks, a blank for making the panty and a method for making the panty. More specifically, the invention relates to a panty-type undergarment having knit-in lift and separation support, and a blank and method for making the panty.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As an effect of the aging process, many people experience a drooping and flattening of their posterior region. The appearance of a saggy posterior is seen by many people to be unattractive; therefore attempts have been made to provide a means for enhancing the appearance of a droopy posterior.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,397 to Pucci and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,698 to Morano disclose girdle-type undergarments for enhancing the appearance of a wearer's posterior. The girdle of the Pucci patent utilizes a two-part, non-stretchable panel covering the inner half of each buttocks cheek, and a center seam for extending between the two cheeks. The girdle of the Morano patent utilizes a panel of vertically stretchable material to form the back girdle portion, with the remainder of the girdle being formed of two-way stretch material. Both the Pucci and Morano girdles require the forming and seaming of individual panels to form the completed girdle; therefore production of these garments tends to be labor intensive and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,114 to Montoya discloses a skirted girdle which attempts to avoid pressing together the individual buttocks by providing separate girdle panels which are joined together by way of elastic or open work bands. Because the individual panels must be attached to the bands and specially sewn or configured to provide fullness for accommodating the buttocks, the production of this girdle tends to be labor intensive as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,824 to Kuney discloses knitted garments which include form-fitting pockets in order that they can accentuate specific portions of the body. The nether garments disclosed include spaced concave and convex areas to accentuate the shape of the wearer's buttocks.
Thus, a need exists for panty-type undergarments which provide for effective lift and separation of a wearer's buttock cheeks which can be rapidly and efficiently manufactured using a minimal number of manufacturing steps.